His Backwards Tie
by keikopanda102
Summary: A smutty oneshot Destiel fic that is basically a retelling of the last episode "The Man Who Would Be King" but with a more, um, sexual ending. This episode was SO Destiel heavy I had to write SOMETHING!


**To understand this, you kinda sorta have to have seen the most recent episode, because it's entirely about that. The first part is more like the episode from Dean's POV, and the second part is more like… my dirty, dirty fangirl mind going off and having a barbeque of homoeroticism (seriously though, this episode was SO Destiel heavy, I had to write SOMETHING!)**

**At the scene where Sam, Dean, and Bobby had captured Cas I could've SWORN Cas's tie was flipped around! Did anyone else see that? Was it just me? Well fuck…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. That's it. That's all you get. I have nothing clever to say.**

* * *

><p><span>His Backwards Tie<span>

Superman?

Since when does Mr. Popular Culture Retarded Cas know anything about Superman?

An even better question; how did he know we'd _just_ used it to describe him?

How dare he? No, seriously, _how fucking dare he_ come in here and lie- lie right to my goddam face! Nobody lies to Dean Winchester's face!

Especially not somebody I… trusted.

That's it then. Bobby and Sam were right. I was wrong.

They better not say a damn thing. _Not a damn thing. _This hurts enough without my pride being wounded to boot.

Fuck. Look at him, smiling like that, like he didn't do anything, like he isn't lying right fucking now. Some angel he is.

I can't believe this. No, really, I can't fucking believe this. Not because I was wrong or anything (okay fine, a little bit 'cuz I was wrong), but because I just can't believe Cas would work with a dickweed like _Crowley_! He's a fucking demon. Cas is supposed to be an angel, or did I miss something? Are angels and demons all buddy-buddy now that Lucifer and God are out of the picture? Well, fuck that!

Damn it, I want to ask him _why_. But I can see what he would say now. He would deny it. He's already denied it once tonight; why not go for a twofer? Shit. You can't trust anyone these days. Not a damn soul.

But really, how moronic could he be? Tossing out that superman statement so casually like he was freakin' Stan Lee. Guess he can't tell the different between being with us and watching us anymore. How long has he been watching us? And why?

Guess I'll have to wait to ask him. Bobby and Sam both understand what we need to do. I could see it when they caught my eyes after Cas's idiot move that outed his ass. We need to make Cas tell the truth, and there was only one way he was gonna do that.

As soon as Cas vanished, Sam and Bobby both nodded.

Great. _This_ was gonna be fun. It was always a freakin' blast forcibly interrogating someone you care about. I know. I've had to do it way too many times than I'd like.

I had almost wished Cas wouldn't come when we called him, but I knew this would happen one way or another. We couldn't just sit back and let Cas lie to us and work with Crowley doing who-knows-what kinda jacked-up shit. That didn't mean it wasn't gonna suck royal to basically betray Cas just to get some goddam answers from him. Still, my heart fell a little when I heard the familiar flutter of wings that always meant he was there. A telepathic convo was goin' on between Sam, Bobby and I, and when those flames went up- Cas didn't know what hit him.

He really is a moron.

Of course he tried to get us to let him out at first, but that didn't last long. Soon the fire was lighting up his face all eerie-like. That didn't help make this any easier. He kept trying to explain but- fuck that!

He had _lied_ to us. To _me. _He was _working with Crowley_. What the fuck kinda explanation could he give for that shit? Well, whatever he would say, I didn't wanna hear it.

But those big, dumb eyes of his kept pleading with me. And he said my name as he tried to get me to listen. And God dammit I started to really wanna know what he was gonna say.

That was when I noticed his tie.

That dorky suit and trench coat he always wears has a tie, and as he stood in the middle of that burning circle I couldn't help but think he looked like a poor, little clumsy kid with his big-boy tie all flipped around and backwards.

I had the weirdest desire to reach out and flip it around for him, at least so he wouldn't look so pathetically adorable. That look on his face was distracting me from being pissed at him.

At least until he said that _he'd _been the one to bump Sam outta hell. He said it like it would make us trust him again but it kinda had the opposite effect. I could barely believe it to be honest.

That's _kinda _an important thing to tell somebody? Why would you leave that out? Jesus, Cas, what are you tryin'a do here?

But, I mean, it's not like we were thinkin' he was the enemy or anything but, fuck! How could we trust him after all this sneaky around he'd been doing? How could I trust him anymore?

I was starting to worry that we'd never figure out what to do, but then that damn smoke starting swirlin' outside and he practically shoved us out the door. He probably would have transported us away if we'd let him out of his little angel prison.

At least… at least that meant he still cared about us.

He just didn't care enough to tell us the truth.

**This is where fanFACT transforms into fanFICTION. K, here we go… XD**

After we left and got back to Bobby's we all pitched in to paint big "ANGELS KEEP OUT" symbols all over the house. I thought it was a bit much but I held my tongue. I was kinda alone in still trusting Cas even a little bit. I can't really figure out why I can't bring myself to be afraid of him or anything. It's prolly cuz he's such a big baby all the time. He's the least scary angel ever. If there was a scale of angel scariness, he would be the bottom and those angel statues from Doctor Who would be at the top. Those things give me the heebie jeebies.

Anyway, after "securing" the house from heavenly intruders (that sounds like it would be a bitchin' cool song title) and downing a couple of beers, we all drifted off the bed. I was really hoping to get a good night's sleep, too.

My luck blows.

I heard Cas flutter in just as I was starting to go into a really deep sleep. So first he breaks in and then he wakes me up? Yeah, I was a little bit pissed.

But… I was also kinda glad to see him. We'd left him in a pretty shitty position back at that warehouse and it'd been bothering me all night. What if something had happen to him because we'd left him a sitting duck? But of course nothing happened to him 'cuz the demon who'd come to call was fucking Crowley and I _know_ how close those two are. Just thinking about it pissed me off more.

And anyway, how did Cas get inside! Did Bobby waste all his good symbol-writing blood for nothing? Cas was exactly the person, or angel, we were trying to keep out, and here he was, looking around my room like a nervous two-year old.

"Bobby drew some of the signs wrong."

Great. Perfect.

I couldn't help it, and I started yelling at him. He was being a stubborn moron!

He argued back and I wondered whether Sam or Bobby would hear us and come bursting in. Cas probably didn't want that. There was a reason he only came to my room. Or he only visited me in the car. Cas was just like that. He cared about Sam and Bobby but… sometimes I kinda wondered if he only did because he knew _I _cared about them.

I can't believe he was the one who got Sam outta hell. And he never told me. I'd always thought that would be something just between us. I could still feel the burn on my arm in the shape of his hand…

I swallowed for some reason. Damn, things sure had changed since then. We'd still thought he was a bad guy when he first showed up, but thinking back that just seems stupid. He's too cute to be a bad guy.

The room felt warmer than it should've and my pulse was racing. Stupid Cas was hell-bent on arguing with me even though we both knew it wouldn't do any goddam good. And he wouldn't listen to me! He just kept replying with childish remarks like he "didn't have a choice," or that he was "doing it for me-"

Wait. Come again?

"I'm doing this for _you_, Dean. To protect you!"

"You don't have to protect me, Cas! And you don't have to lie to do it either. What the fuck are you trying to do, get yourself killed? Let demons take over the fucking world? Come on, Cas… you had to know this was wrong."

He looked to the floor with his face all drawn and sad. He reminded me of Ben when Lisa found pornos under his bed and she stood there yelling at him for ten minutes straight. I woulda helped the poor kid out, see, but every time I tried tellin' her it was normal she just turned on me too. But anyway, I wasn't talking about Lisa, I was talking about Cas and how he kept reminding me of a small child just trying to do the right thing but messing up and looking for forgiveness.

I guess that's probably why he came to me. To see if I would forgive him.

Well I wasn't going to.

"Jesus, Cas! You can't just burst in here and expect me to understand all this!"

"Dean, what exactly do you expect _me_ to do?" he countered loudly, stepping closer to me. I could just see the outline of his expression in the dim light of the room.

"Fuck if I know, Cas, but not the shit you've _been_ doing, that's for damn sure!" I took a step closer to him too and we were almost nose-to-nose. I was noticing the temperature of the room again. Weird thing to notice at a time like this, I thought.

"I had to do _something_, Dean! I wasn't just going to sit back and let everyone, let _you,_ die!"

"Fuck, Cas," I muttered in a low growl.

His eyes were locked on mine like he wouldn't let me look away and my mind was starting to go fuzzy. And I do not use the word "fuzzy" lightly, but that was what my mind was doing, and I looked down to try and break away from those eye of his and I saw his ridiculous backwards tie laying crooked against his chest.

With my head still spinning all fuzzed and confused, I reached out and grabbed his tie in one hand, pulling him even closer, tilting my head to the side as my heartbeat jumped up and down in my chest.

"Dean," he whispered huskily. Our heated argument had somehow changed into a different kind of heat. Before I even had time to question it, his eyes found mine again and they just looked- they just looked _so honest_, and I wondered how I could've ever not trusted him.

"Dammit Cas," I cursed before pulling sharply on that annoyingly flipped tie and pressing our lips together with all the intensity that precedes angry sex.

From then on it was just wet sounds and grinding skin. And I felt better. I didn't like being mad at Cas of all people. Not when I knew how good it felt to not be mad at him, if you know what I mean.

And it'd been a while since we'd done this kinda thing. I had forgotten some things about kissing Cas but now all I could think was, _fuck! Cas is such a good kisser!_ The feel of his stubble was an unbelievable turn-on and his hands fisted into my hair almost as soon as my lips touched his, pulling it just hard enough to send a tingling shiver down my spine.

I kinda realized at the back of my mind that I was still supposed to be mad at the big, dumb angel for lying and stalking us, not to mention working with that jackass Crowley, but I wasn't thinking about any of that anymore. In fact, I don't even think I was thinking at all (not with my big head, at least).

Cas was just this poor, cute, stupid idiot kid standing in front of me with his goddam backwards tie, trying so hard to do what was right, and I just couldn't stop myself from pushing him up against the wall and pulling his shirt out of his pants as he moaned into my mouth. I made him put his hands down so I could peel off that trench coat and let it fall to the floor. His jacket went next. _Damn, Cas wears too many clothes, _I thought as I started unbuttoning the shirt I had untucked from his pants a moment ago.

I worked on unbuttoning his shirt as I slipped my tongue into his mouth. It's a tricky thing to try and do both at the same time, but I'm kinda an expert. His back was arched from the wall as I broke the kiss to let him breath because I know he always forgets how to do that. Sure enough, he started gasping for air as soon as I did.

"Dean," he groaned. His voice was low and it broke at the end, sending a jolt straight into my suddenly constricting jeans.

I had all the buttons on his shirt undone faster than I thought I'd be able to, now I just had to get rid of that stupid-ass tie of his. I pulled it down, loosening it as I moved a hand against the skin of his of his chest and, fuck, his heart was beating faster than mine was! I groaned and pulled on the loop of his tie still around his neck. My lips crashed against his neck and his hand grabbed at the back of my shirt.

I always thought this was Cas's favorite part because as soon as I started sucking on his soft skin he whimpered, _fucking whimpered_, and that just made me wanna do it right then, right then without any kinda foreplay at all because _God damn_ he was asking for it! No, I mean literally, he was asking for it.

"Dean, Dean, hurry, do the part with your- your hand! Ah-!"

I felt myself smirk against the flesh of his collarbone as I let my hand snake down and undo his pants. Even though we'd only done it a few times, I'd gotten pretty good at undoing Cas's pants. I only needed one hand now!

When I had them open I started rubbing the hot bulge in his underwear and his grip on my shirt tightened. His hips moved awkwardly as he tried to get more friction from my hand and I had to push him harder against the wall so he would stay still.

Pulling back the cloth of his underwear, I felt wetness at his tip and started to move my hand up and down, using my other hand to drop his pants and boxers to his knees. He moaned low and brought his forehead to press against my shoulder. Sweat was building on my body and it felt hot as hell, I could barely breathe, and I'm me! Cas was so damn loud with his gasps and whimpers and moans I was worried he'd wake the whole damn house.

It was, uh, a bit hard to hold back and just focus on Cas right then when my pants felt like they were about to catch fire but I did it somehow. I was teasing him and soon his knees grew weak and his grip on my back tightened as he whispered my name in my ear.

"Dean, I'm going to leave-"

"I told you Cas, it's _come_-"

"Dean!"

And then he _left_ all over my hand, his breath shuddering as I placed my other hand firm against his chest and kissed the tip of his bright pink ear. I was probably smiling a bit too because, _damn_, he was too fucking cute!

Cas was breathing pretty heavily in my arms as I slyly moved the hand I had just used to get him off around to his back, pressing one slick finger against his tight skin. He squirmed a bit and I stopped to ask,

"You wanna go onto the bed?"

Barely had I asked the question when he looked up at me and gave a firm reply.

"No."

I smirked and slowly allowed him to turn around, now facing the wall. It was a shame it was so dark in the room because I could only see an outline of his hands pressed against the wall, his back arched and his legs spread like he was a freakin' professional or something. With one hand holding his hips, I started preparing him with my fingers. One first, and then two, and when I moved them around he started moaning again. My hand moved from his hip around to the front and I stroked him to get him hard again.

I was glad I'd left his shirt on because it was kinda hot to imagine that he would be wearing that same outfit the next day after I'd seen him looking so sexy in it. His tie hung loose around his neck, almost like a leash. He suddenly threw his head back and the muscles around my fingers clenched.

"Dean!" he said, already out of breath. "Do me with your cock!"

I stopped and smiled. It always made me laugh when he said that. I'd taught him to say it that way. I don't think he realized how dirty it actually was. It made my cock ache just hearing it in that low, flat voice of his.

My pants dropped to the floor in a second and I grabbed his hips on either side, lining him up to thrust inside. I tried to go slow but I'd never been so good at that. Besides, I'd already waited long enough, and I was still supposed to be mad at him dammit!

I couldn't stop the groan that escaped my mouth when I went all the way in and felt him buck back against me. I leaned over his body and placed my hands on top of his against the wall, moving my hips in slow, steady motions, making him gasp each time. He shuddered when I started kissing the back of his neck and nibbling on his earlobes as I moved inside him.

He kept saying my name over and over as I moved in and out. This was as hot as make-up sex, I thought. But nah, it was even better because this was angry sex and I was being as mean as I was gentle, pushing his legs farther apart so I could thrust in deeper and faster. I knew I wasn't gonna last long but I sure as hell wasn't gonna come before him so I gritted my teeth and thrust even harder, trying to hit that sweet spot I knew was somewhere inside his sweet ass.

But God, for an angel, Cas's body is insanely lewd. He would make these _sounds_ at every thrust that were driving me _crazy _and as much as I didn't want him to stop, I also didn't want Sammy or Bobby to find us like this so I brought my hand up to cover his mouth. Yeah, but I could still hear him pretty good so I whispered in his ear,

"Bite my fingers you freakin' loudmouth angel."

He looked back at me with glazed-over eyes and nodded, biting down on the fingers I offered just in time for another well-aimed thrust right at the stop that woulda made him yell the loudest. He bit down hard, even broke the skin a little, but I didn't mind. In fact… I kinda liked the pain. I groaned and started moving even faster, my breathing and his all out of whack and tempo, and way too fast than is probably healthy.

"Almost there, almost there, almost there Cas…" I repeated as I felt him tighten around me. And then I clenched my jaw as his teeth dug into my fingers, thrusting in him right as he came again. There was a low hum coming from both of us until finally it was over and we were just left breathing heavily with Cas's jizz on the wall in front of us. I'd probably have to clean that up later.

After a minute, where I was still kinda inside him, he had caught his breath enough to murmur softly,

"Dean… are you not angry with me anymore?"

I let my head fall onto his back as I sighed. He was such a kid, just a big, cute, stupid, moronic kid.

"I'm still pissed." I said, and I saw his face fall.

"I don't know what I would do without you," he whispered so faintly I barely heard him.

"I love you."

Yeah, I swear, this guy is such a kid.

I wrapped my arms around him and finally pulled out, dragging him over to the bed where we both laid down and I wrapped my arms around him again, kissing him deeply without saying anything. He looked at me like a confused little puppy and I just smirked and said,

"This'd probably be a sin, wouldn't it? Us sodomizing and 'two men lying together' and all that shit."

He looked like he didn't understand what the hell I was talking about for a moment and then he almost seemed like he rolled his eyes and said,

"Two men lying together is not a sin. Jesus and Judas had a sexual relationship. I know. I was there, and I saw it."

I stared at him blankly for a moment, trying to get my head around what he just said. I snorted a laugh and replied,

"God damn, Cas! You know, you really freak me out when you say stuff like that!"

He looked down like I'd sent him to time out or something.

"I apologize."

I could only laugh because just then I noticed something; his tie was flipped around again.

My dumb kid Cas and his backwards tie. What the hell was I gonna to do with him?

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

**XD Hope you liked this! **

**Btw, in case someone doesn't know, Judas was the apostle who betrayed Jesus. **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
